


A Year More

by diaphanous_penumbra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous_penumbra/pseuds/diaphanous_penumbra
Summary: The second to last thing an injured Phinks was expecting was coming across a doctor willing to treat him. The very last thing he expected was that this doctor was his ex-girlfriend that he left behind in Meteor City.
Relationships: Phinks (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Month One, Day One (EDITED)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read A Year More! I really appreciate it. I hope you will follow through this story as I write it. I'm just posting as I go along, but I will eventually come back to chapters and edit them.
> 
> Also to clarify, this takes place a year before the YorkNew Arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for this chapter: Mentions of blood/profuse bleeding

** Month One, Day 1 **

Phinks winced, holding the stab wound on his side. By now most of his tracksuit jacket was drenched in blood, the crimson liquid slowly drizzling onto the asphalt. The taste of iron filled his mouth, and he spat in irritation.

He wasn’t sure how he could have been caught off guard like that. Then again perhaps it wasn’t the greatest idea to be going out alone drunk. His assailant was probably some punk who thought he could snatch some easy money off of Phinks’s corpse. Fortunately, the blonde man was able to catch the guy and break his neck with a single squeeze from his hand. But he hadn’t been fast enough to stop the blade from burying itself into his abdomen.

The Spider knew that the wound wasn’t that deep, but yet the blood flow from it didn’t look like it would stop any time soon. The stinging only got worse, and his vision began to blur. _Shit…_ he thought. _Was the blade poisoned?_ _Fuck!_ He internally cursed at himself, questioning his choices. If only Machi was here to patch him up quickly, but Phinks had no idea what part of the world she was currently. And with no idea what sort of poison this was, he needed immediate attention.

His feet almost gave out on him, but he quickly braced himself onto the wall of a building. Slowly dragging himself out of the dark alleyway he glanced around. Phinks needed to find a doctor. He didn’t care if it was some high-class physician or some mom-and-pop family clinic. Phinks would find someone who would treat him – even if that meant threatening whatever poor soul he managed to come across (which would be the most likely case if they didn’t react fast enough).

Limping down the street, he shifted his gaze around. On one hand, he was glad that at least it was late enough that he wouldn’t really risk being seen by passing civilians. On the other hand, he was new to this city and had no idea where he was going and what was possibly open during this time.

“Shit…!” He spat again, blood sliding out from his mouth. “Isn’t there any doctors around in this dingy place??”

It felt like all hope was lost until he managed to see a blur of red. Squinting, he grinned as he saw the word ‘clinic’ and a red cross. He began to hurry his pace as best as he could. His abdomen at this point was screeching in excruciating pain with each step. But only the words ‘hurry hurry hurry!’ filled his mind.

He nearly collapsed on the door with a dull thud. With whatever remaining strength Phinks could muster, he began to pound on the door. “Hey! Anyone in there?! I know someone is fucking in there!” Phinks tried to use a voice of intimidation, but with both the pain and exhaustion, it came out as a slightly loud wheeze. “Open the fuck up! I’m dying out here!”

Was he dying? Maybe, he wasn’t sure. But it sure felt like it. Even if he wasn’t, if it got whoever was inside to open the door faster then all the better.

Phinks continued to yell and hit the door. He was about the strike the door again when finally, _FINALLY_ , he heard the creak of the door. The man flinched a little as the lights inside brightly contrasted with the darkness of the evening. Golden eyes scowled to adjust. He growled. “Fucking finally! I was wondering when the hell someone would open up!” He gritted his teeth and stepped forward . “Now listen to me, you little–“

“…Phinks?”

Full stop. Usually when Phinks went on his furious tirades, it was almost impossible to stop like an oncoming freight train. Yet as soon as he heard his name it was as if someone had lifted the remote and pressed the pause button. Frozen in shock. Slowly, he looked down. Looking for the source of that voice.

He hadn’t heard that voice in years.

Yet as his vision began to clear, there she was. A face that he had buried in the back of his mind – one that brought out so many emotions which he thought he had forgotten.

Her dark burgundy hair had gotten longer, falling around her shoulders. She still had those cute bangs which framed her delicate face. Wine colored eyes looking up at him in an equivalent state of surprise. The woman came up to his chin, just perfect enough for her to nestle her head into the crook of his neck - just like she used to back then. Despite the small changes, she still looked very much the same as he remembered her.

He felt his heart slowly begin to hammer away again, but for a much different reason.

“J…Jin?”

His voice had gone from raucous and deafening to barely a whisper. There was a tinge of disbelief, but also something else. Yet before he could say anymore, he finally collapsed. The poison was finally beginning to take its toll. Before he finally faded into the darkness, he could just hear her calling out his name…

* * *

_Meteor City may have been considered nothing more than a trash heap to most, but to Phinks it would have always been his home. He didn’t give a shit what outsiders had to say about it, when at the time his greatest treasure was right there._

_There weren’t a lot of things Phinks could remember in his early life. But one of the things he could remember was meeting her._

_He remembered the make-shift school they attended. It was shack that could barely hold its own and did the bare minimum of sheltering the school children from the natural elements._ _Phinks always had his signature scowl since he was popped out of the womb. It might have worked well in his adult life when intimidating his victims. But for a kid, it wasn’t exactly the best friendship making tool. On the sandy lot which the students would play on, he would often find himself alone. Some of the students would give him nervous looks, while others just flat out would ignore his existence. The social isolation made him upset, which added onto his scowl even more. This would cause even more of the children to be frightened away from him. An endless, painful cycle of wanting companionship, but continuously scaring off any potential playmates. A pretty terrible predicament for a kid._

_He couldn’t exactly remember if she was a new student, or if he just didn’t notice her in the beginning. All Phinks could remember was that he was in an especially foul mood that day. Something about the teacher getting pranked and somehow the blame fell onto him. He tried to defend himself, but the teacher would not have it. She took his defenses as attitude and back talk and in response berated him in front of the whole class. Phinks knew who the real culprit was – Tim the little fucking snot-nosed bastard - but in the end he took all of the heat. Phinks could only seethe in humiliation and anger as the rest of class looked at him in judgement. He hated the way they all looked at him, and wanted to punch everyone in that room. His tiny fists clenched as he tried not to cry. The one thing he wasn't going to let the rest the class get the satisfaction in was seeing him cry._

_If there had been any day to have an excuse to avoid Phinks on the playground, it was that day. Arms crossed, and if looks could kill anyone within his line of sight would have keeled over._

_Yet there she was, quietly walking toward him. He watched her as she sat next to him. Confusion filled him as he wondered why she would sit next to him. Didn’t she already have friends she could play with?_

_They both sat on the tattered tire in silence, watching the other children go about their business. The sun was scorching that day, and Phinks could feel the rubber beginning to burn into his skin. Yet that seemed like an afterthought as this girl’s presence filled his thoughts. Even as he avoided looking at her as to not scare her off, just her sitting there was enough to keep him preoccupied from everything else happening around them._

_“…You didn’t do it. That was mean of Ms. Weiss to yell at you.”_

_He blinked. Glancing over at her in shock. Her voice was so soft, but at the same time assertive. She glanced back at him._

_Phinks remembered what she looked like that day. Her hair was in a fishtail braid, and she wore a slightly stained blue dress with white bows. Like most of the children, her shoes were stained with the tanned earth that was practically everywhere. When she looked at him, it was not out of fear or disdain. It was a look of empathy, some childlike form of understanding._

_“I'm Jin.” She said, offering him a smile. The first one he had ever received from anyone at this school._

_“Phinks!” he said, barely able to contain his excitement._ _Grinning widely, he completely forgot why he was so mad in the first place. He was just so elated that someone wasn’t scared of him. They slowly began to talk, and Phinks just never wanted that conversation to end. Even when playtime came to an end, their interactions had only just begun._

_That day would be the very first time he every made a friend._

* * *

When Phinks came to, he found himself in a sterile white bed. His dreams of childhood had disoriented him, and he briefly wondered where he was. Was this real or was it him just dreaming about some random place? Was he really awake or would he be waking up in the room of his childhood home? 

It took awhile, but the memories from the night before slowly pieced together in his mind. Getting stabbed, walking around the streets basically bleeding his guts out, then coming to the clinic. After that…Jin. Jin was what happened next. Phinks could not believe that it was her. 

“Phinks, are you awake?” He slowly turned his head, looking up. She looked the same as last night. Her coat was crisp and white, beneath it was a simple cream turtleneck and a tweed pencil skirt. Cradled in the crook of her arm was a clipboard, which she was taking some notes on. She reached for a stool, dragging it to Phinks’s bedside and sitting down on it.

“I see that you are awake. That’s good.” She then reached out and gently placed the palm of her hand onto his forehead. Only then he realized how cold he was against the warm softness of her hand. He wanted to lean into her touch, but resisted the urge. “Your fever broke, so I think you’ll be on your way to recovery very soon. But you’ll need to rest for a couple of days at least.”

Phinks nodded, still feeling quite sluggish. “What… happened…?” his voice was low and hoarse. Wondering what happened before he blacked out.

“It seems you were poisoned by some sort of bladed weapon covered in Catter Tail poison,” Jin said in a matter-of-fact voice. “By itself the poison is not exactly lethal. But when used on a weapon, it can cause victims to bleed profusely regardless of how deep the wound is. You were fairly lucky to be able to pull out for as long as you did…” Still maintaining an air of professionalism, Phinks could hear her voice begin to soften towards the end. Was she… relieved? The possibility made Phinks heart flutter.

“How… long was I out?”

“Just last night,” she replied. “You began to run a fever as you collapsed, and you lost a lot of blood,” She jotted down her observations. “I let your clothes soak in ice water. By the time I’m done, it will be as good as new…”

Phinks glanced down. He saw that there was a gauze pressed up against his wound, bandages wrapped snugly on his waist. Secure enough to keep the gauze in place but also comfortable enough to maintain some movement. Placing a hand on the area, he froze. Remembering what Jin had said earlier about letting his clothes soak to get the blood out. Which means if she had to undress Phinks to treat his wounds that meant... Slowly, his hand drifted to touch his own back. A sense of dread filled him. 

There was absolutely know way she didn't see it. Maybe she didn't know that he had joined the Troupe, but she was from Meteor City. She must have known what the large twelve-legged spider meant. Immediately, he began to sweat. Unsure what to say next. He looked down in his lap. 

Phinks was a man that barely felt shame when it came to his work. He was brash and a ruthless killer. Phinks twisted and snapped necks without the slightest afterthought. He killed men, women, and children. He stopped counting bloody trail of bodies left behind. Yet here he was, panicking about what Jin would think of him. He tried his best to hide from Jin what he was doing before he left Meteor City. Out of all the people he knew and cared about, she was the last person he wanted to know about his membership within the Phantom Troupe. He knew that they did terrible things. And while he did not regret it, that still didn't mean that he wasn't anxious about what Jin might have to say. 

The silence lasted for a nerve-inducing amount of time. Jin continued to observe his state and write down notes, but she did not once throughout the entire examination make eye contact with him. The occasional words he got out of her were when she was telling him to lift an arm or a leg, or to change his posture. She mentioned nothing about tattoo still, and it made him even more anxious. Wasn't she going to say anything about this glaring detail just chilling on his back? Or were they really going to just pretend that nothing was there? 

When she finally finished, she stood up. "Alright Phinks, everything seems to be working fine," She straightened out her coat. "I will get you some medicine, and you can get some more rest alright?' Phinks nodded. Bottom lip thin from how tightly his mouth was pressed together. His usual scowl scrunched together even more in concern. Wondering if she was planning to do something while getting his medicine. Or if she would be confronting him later about it? To be honest he was already trying to plan out situations to get out of the clinic as quickly as possible. Could he do it inconspicuously? That was the best case scenario. He didn't want to think about the worst case scenario-

"Phinks," he was snapped out of his funk quite quickly by Jin's voice. Cautiously glancing up at Jin, relaxing a bit as her back was faced to him. His eyes grazed over her shoulders, noting how small they looked. They were slim and delicate, just as he remembered. However, when she looked over her shoulder those thoughts dissipated. His own shoulders were tense, ready for anything. A smile ghosted Jin's lips. "You know... I thought spiders only had eight legs."

She gave him one last smile before disappearing behind the curtain. 


	2. Month One, Day Two (UNEDITED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has a lot of questions for Phinks, but she isn't sure if she wants to ask. They try to catch up with each other's lives, but that will prove more difficult than it seems.

_It had been a rather slow day for Jin. She had a few patients in and out through the day, but most of the day was just skimming through medical files of her regular patients._

_There were three other doctors in the area. However, Jin was the only one who knew how to use Nen. This was not to say that the other doctors in the city were any less competent than she was – she knew the others personally and they were excellent in their professions. But with Jin’s healing Nen, sometimes it gave a dying patient more of a fighting chance. There were also some Nen-afflicted ailments that could be cured by Nen so her services were quite valued within the town._

_Jin’s services were officially from seven in the morning to nine in the evening. However, she often stayed up a bit later, and even if she were asleep if a patient needed her assistance, she would get up immediately. After all, her living space was literally a floor above the clinic, so opening the clinic at odd hours was no issue._

_She had been eating her dinner when she heard the loud slamming on the door, followed by yelling. Jin winced a little at how aggressive it was, especially with all the intense swearing. Taking in a deep breath, she stood up and headed downstairs with hurried steps. Being in a confrontational situation was undesirable, but Jin knew how to handle herself if it got physical. That was important to know if she needed to protect herself or her patients in a precarious situation._

_“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Jin murmured under her breath. When she got to her office, she quickly sanitized her hands. The pounding and yelling seemed to become more desperate. She ran to the door. Cursing quietly to herself as she struggled to unlock the door. Finally, with a relieving click it finally unlocked and she managed to swing the door open. Bracing herself for the worst, she glanced up at who her potential patient was._

_It was the eyes that caught her attention first. Bright golden, laced with pain and irritation. A scowl that she hadn’t seen in years._

_Jin had a sharp intake. Only barely managing to utter out a single question._

_“…Phinks?”_

* * *

To say the events of the night before was shocking would have been an understatement. It still replayed in Jin's head. She remembered seeing the shock on Phinks’s face as well. It was brief, and right before he fell face first into the ground. But it was burned into her mind, as he seemed equally surprised by this unexpected reunion.

The rest of the night was a blur. Somehow, she managed to lug him onto one of the medical beds and get to work. Observing his wounds, treating the poison, and eventually stitching up his wounds. Some of it was practical medical methods, the other was using her Nen. Once he was bandaged up, it was a waiting game to see if his body could both fight off the remnants of the poison and recover from the blood loss.

Jin let out a sigh. Reaching into the medicine cabinet she had, she skimmed for the pills she needed.

There were so many questions running through Jin’s mind, but she didn’t even know where to start. What was Phinks doing in this area? Why did he get stabbed? Where had he been for all these years?

Eventually she found what she was looking for. When Jin glanced at the pills, she thought to herself, _He’ll need something to eat with these._ She headed upstairs to try and whip something up. There was some leftover rice from the night before, so Jin settled on making some _okayu_. It would be easy enough on his stomach to digest, and a quick meal to dole out.

 _I wonder if he eats just as much as he did when we were kids?_ Jin began to boil some water and the rice together. Getting out a small package of fermented paste, she dipped it inside as the rice gradually devolved into porridge. The smells were simple yet fragrant. It also reminded her of a time before…

* * *

**_“AH-CHOO!”_ **

_“That’s what happens when you go out fighting in the rain,” Jin sighed, opening the door with her foot. In her hands was a makeshift tray and a bowl full of steaming hot rice porridge. She set it down before taking a seat next to ragged mattress which the blonde was currently occupying. His face was slightly rosy, especially around his nose. The occasional sneeze or cough would shake his body, the volume of the noise only dampened by the continuously falling rain. “What were you even doing?”_

_Phinks grumbled a non-coherent answer. When he glanced over to see that there was some food, he sat up immediately. When he reached out for it, Jin interjected, “No, I’m going to feed you. I don’t want you accidentally burning yourself.” She had noticed that he was slightly shaky, fingers twitching every so often._

_“I’m not a baby,” Phinks said, pouting as he crossed his arms. But as defiant as he was, his own body was betraying him. There was no way that Phinks was going to be able to hold a spoon by himself, much less a bowl. After a few minutes, he finally caved. “Fine!” Phinks huffed, arms still crossed but he finally looked at Jin. “I’m hungry. Just feed me already. But don’t make it weird.”_

_Rolling her eyes, Jin could only laugh at his stubbornness. “What do you mean by making it weird? Like doing the airplane?” Jin began to do circling motions with the spoon, making wooshing noises with her mouth. “Here comes the airplane, open up~!”_

_Phinks scowled. Or at least, he tried. But his cheeks puffed out and he began to laugh this time. “Fuck! I told you not to make it weird!” His laughter was broken up by his coughing, and Jin being a little more concerned this time reached over to pat his back. Eventually he pulled himself together to take an actual bite of the food. But then they looked at each other and broke out into another mutual fit of laughter._

* * *

“Here’s your medication. But eat a little bit first before taking them,” Jin said, placing the tray over Phink’s legs. Careful not to accidentally brush against his injured abdomen.

“Thanks,” Phinks muttered. He wasted no time and began to dig in. The sounds of his chewing were the only thing that filled the space between them.

Jin wanted to start a conversation. After all, if Phinks was going to be here for awhile then at least it would be best to try some conversations outside of medical business. She did have a list of questions to ask him, things she wanted answers for. Yet how would she even begin that conversation?

Then there was that tattoo. When she had to peel away his clothes which were practically glued to his skin by the blood, Jin had seen the arachnid which had been tattooed across his back. She wasn’t ignorant to what the ink design meant. If you lived in Meteor City for some time, you were bound to know a bit about the Phantom Troupe. After all, that was where the Spider had been hatched.

Some treated the Phantom Troupe as a myth, while others acknowledged that it was very real. Jin was somewhat in the middle. She did believe that the Troupe must have been real to some extent. But she wondered how much of things that were said about them were fabricated or exaggerated. Yet the more she learned about them, the more dangerous they seemed. The worst hand they seemed to have dealt so far was the massacre of the Kurta clan. Apparently, the Kurta people’s eyes could have been worth a fortune on the black market. That would explain why so many of the bodies had their eyes gouged out. There were almost no survivors from that incident.

Was Phinks really a Phantom Troupe member? Well, the tattoo at least spoke loud and clear. She knew that the last time he had spoken, that he had to go somewhere for a long time. But she didn’t realize that what he meant was that he was running with a band of murderers and thieves. Jin was in almost disbelief over the situation. Could the Phinks she knew really commit such atrocities? Or was this no longer the man she once knew? The man she was once friends with. The man who was so dear to her…

“So…” Jin was immediately brought out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. Turning to him, she watched him pop the pills in his mouth and swallow easily. His hand fidgeted, as if he was trying to grasp onto his next line of words. “So… what brought you here?” he asked. Those golden eyes looked at her inquisitively, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Well, you know I always wanted to be a doctor,” Jin said, tucking a hair behind her ear. “So, I collected enough money from my old job to move out of Meteor City and take the Hunter exam.”

Phinks eyes widened at this revelation. “You actually took the exam?”

Jin nodded. “If I had the choice, I wouldn’t have but I didn’t have the money to go straight to medical school. So, once I got my license, I sold it off so I would have enough funds to go.”

“How many times did you have to take the exam?”

“Three times,” Jin held up her fingers to display the number. “The first time I didn’t make it past the first round. The second one I lost in the very last round. I took about two years between the second and last time before taking the exam again.”

Phinks nodded, though the astonishment still lingered on his face. Jin couldn’t really blame him for seeming so surprised. After all, while Jin had wanted to go into the medical field since she was a young girl, becoming a Hunter to try and achieve that dream was not in her original plans. But it was the only way to get her the cash she needed to fulfill her goal within a reasonable time.

“Were you scared?”

Jin glanced at Phinks again. He still seemed a bit offput, but his eyes were soft. She missed that look.

“…a little,” Jin said. “But to be honest, when you grow up in a place like Meteor City, not much can really get under your skin.”

“Hmph, ain’t that the truth.” Phinks muttered.

Before Jin could reconsider, she asked, “That tattoo of yours,” His shoulders tensed. That should have been the confirmation she needed, but she still wanted to finish. “You really are apart of the Phantom Troupe?”

“…yeah? What’s it to you?” He looked away from Jin.

“I mean, you did tell me that you were leaving Meteor City, but you didn’t tell me that you were joining the Troupe.” Jin was trying to keep the conversation level, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t be possible.

Phinks grunted. “I don’t see why that would matter to you.”

“Phinks,” The mood of the room immediately turned sour. “I’m not angry at you for not telling me, but I just want to know-“

“If I’m really an awful person?” Phinks said. Turning to Jin. “If I really killed all those people? If I did help steal all those things and by proxy take a few lives along the way? Then yes, I did.”

Jin clenched her hands, trying to maintain her cool. “I don’t know where this attitude of yours is coming from Phinks,” she said. “But you’re just jumping to conclusions! I just wanted to know-“

“I know what you must have thought when you saw this,” he said, pointing to his tattoo. “You must really think I must be the lowest of the low, while you’re able to live your perfect life as a doctor in this small little town. You must really think-“

“ **Enough!** ” Jin interjected. “God Phinks! That’s one thing that’s never changed about you! You always think that you know what people are assuming of you.” She threw her hands up in frustration. In a way, she could understand a little bit of his mentality. After all, she knew how people might react if someone they knew ended up being a wanted criminal. But at the same time, it was like he didn’t even want to hear anything that she wanted to ask.

She wanted to go on, but she knew that would only escalate the situation. Jin wanted to talk to him calmly. She gathered her breath. “You know what, we can talk about this later when we’ve both calmed down a little.” Her tone was quiet, but heavy. As she went to leave, she could hear Phinks about to get another word in.

“Don’t.” Jin rarely showed off her Nen, much less intimidated someone with it. But she wanted to prove her point. “Just… I need space.” When she got no response, she figured that he got the message. Immediately her aura lifted. She wondered what his reaction was, but at this point Jin wasn’t in the mood to face him. “Just don’t forget to take your medicine. I’ll get your dishes later.” Running a hand through her hair. “If you need anything else, just call me. Otherwise get some rest. I have patients coming in and out today.” 


	3. Month One, Day Five (UNEDITED)

_I fucked up._

It had been several days, and they still weren't on speaking terms. Jin would still check up on him and do a daily exam, but that was as far as their interactions went. 

Not only that, but Phinks was being bombarded with texts from various Troupe members. First it was Pakunoda, who had been traveling with the past few months. Then it was Kortopi, asking why he hadn't been answering Pakunoda's texts. 

He would have told them right away where he was, but Phinks had to seriously consider his options. If he told them that he was at the clinic because he had been stabbed, then they would know that whomever his doctor was would have seen the tattoo. He had no idea what they might do with Jin. At best, they might just threaten her, and at worst... He gulped nervously at the thought. Even if Jin was skilled in Nen, Phinks knew that she wouldn't even match up with the weakest member of the Troupe.

There Phinks was, staring at his phone as he deliberated on what his choice should be. He knew eventually that he would have to give some sort of answer. But he wasn't ready to give it. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Phinks slid his phone back under the covers of the bed.

Reaching out he quietly pulled away the curtain. Watching Jin's moving form as she paced back and forth between the room. Her silky locks fell around her shoulders, and against the whiteness of her coat it looked like flowing wine. With age, she had lost the baby fat in her face and her posture had gone from an awkward young adult to a grown capable woman. She always had a bit of grace to her, yet it was accentuated in the way she walked with such confidence now. When she talked to her patients, her voice was as mellow as honey and her smile was just as warm. 

He really did miss that smile. 

Phinks let the curtain fall back. _I really fucked up._ He thought, chuckling at how pitiful his state was. Putting his face in his hands. He knew if he stayed any longer, things would just become more complicated. He was practically healed up at this point thanks to Jin's skills. Perhaps he could just slip out tonight or the night after. Considering how odd Jin's sleeping schedule was, that would prove difficult... Did she ever get enough sleep? Was she overworking herself? Was she... He physically had to smack himself in the face to stop those thoughts. _Fucking idiot! Stop getting distracted!_ His hands moved to either side of his forehead, trying to massage his brain as he tried to figure out what the best plan of action would be.

Flopping back on the bed with no answers, he just let out a huff. Staring at the ceiling he decided to be nosy and eavesdrop in on Jin and her patients. Most of the conversations he heard were just the mundane everyday things and whatever ailments the patients had at the moment. It was rather boring. Phinks thought there would have been at least some juicy gossip to entertain himself with, but there was nothing. But then again, what could he expect in such a small quiet town? 

At one point during the day, it was pretty slow. So slow, that Phinks almost fell asleep, his eye only cracking open slightly when he heard a bell jingle, signaling that someone was coming into the clinic. 

"Good afternoon, Dr. Renge." 

"Oh, hello Mr. Delafontaine. I didn't expect to see you today." 

Phinks's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _Delafontaine?!_ He thought, his mind rushing with questions. _No way.... a Delafontaine? In this tiny town?_

The Delafontaines - if it was the one that Phinks was thinking of - were a _very_ affluential family. Their money came from back from generations of steel mills and other assorted business that they put their fingers to. Filthy rich - if the murmurs and rumors of them possibly having criminal connections were anything to go by. They were stacked by the billions, and their influence within every industry they involved themselves in was deep rooted. You wanted to reach high in life - make a friend with the Delafontaines. But making enemies or falling out with them was to ensure absolute financial ruin. They were also a family in possession of many rare artifacts and other luxury goods - pretty much making themselves a potential target of the Phantom Troupe. He had heard Chrollo mention the name a few times as a future hit, but Phinks never thought he'd incidentally be in the same room as a Delafontaine. 

When he came down from his initial shock, he thought about the geography of the area. If his memory was correct, there was a chateau that was in the Delafontaine's name by the seaside, but that was still a hundred miles or so away from this particular town. Still though, Phinks concluded that it wouldn't be that far of a stretch if one of them were passing through the area on their way from or to the chateau. But they must have had the best medical care at their beck and call, so why would they stop over here in a small town clinic? No offense to Jin, but Phinks wouldn't think that a billionaire would come to her unless they had very good reason to. 

Quietly, he sat up. For all Phinks knew, it really could have been just someone completely unrelated. Or maybe he just misheard completely. Even so Phinks's curiosity was baited, and he just knew deep in his gut that if this was an actual Delafontaine family member that things were going to get interesting. Slowly, he cracked open the curtain to peek in on this newly developed situation. 

When he managed to get a good view, Phinks was mildly surprised. When he heard Jin say 'Mr. Delafontaine' he imagined some short, old, and wheezy codger with thinning hair and a fancy wooden cane. Instead, this man appeared to be around Phinks and Jin's age - perhaps several years older. He was tall and had a broad figure, dressed in a fine cream colored suit. His dark violet hair was tinged with silver at the sideburns, stylishly combed at the top while clean shaven at the sides. His facial features were conventionally handsome for a man his age, but what stood out the most were those bright lavender blue eyes - the famous Delafontaine eyes. There was no doubt that this man was a member of the family. 

"My grandfather has been asking about you, Dr. Renge," the man said, placing his hat on the table. "I keep having to tell him that you're not due to visit him until next month." He seemed humored by the thought. 

"Is that so?" Jin replied. "Is he in any medical need right now, Mr. Delafontaine?"

"Oh no no, nothing of the sort," he said, waving his hand in the air. "He's just being his senile self." 

"I see." Phinks could have sworn that underneath her sweet civility that he could hear a tinge of annoyance at that comment. "Well if his condition starts to go downhill, do not hesitate to call me." 

The man grinned, showing off his toothy smile as he replied with, "Of course, always." He then walked over to Jin, placing a hand on the counter and leaning into his arm. Voice lowering, he muttered, "You know, its okay to refer to me by my name." 

Phinks tensed. He was not liking the vibes that this 'Delafontaine' was giving off. Perhaps it was just a harmless remark, but something told Phinks that would be foolish to think. 

"I would prefer to remain professional, _Reginald_ ," Jin replied, not deterred by his closeness. Her focus was only reaching into the cabinet to seek out whatever it was that she was looking for. 

"I don't see why such an intelligent and beautiful woman like yourself would feel the need to be professional with me," Reginald replied, not budging from his spot. His eyes seeming to trace down the shape of her body. That act alone caused Phinks to pop a vessel. "We've known each other for quite a while, Dr. Renge. It would be nice if you could let down your walls just a bit." 

Jin got out a couple of vials, walking away from the counter and not batting an eye at the man. "I am your grandfather's doctor. It would not be wise of me to be so casual with one of his grandsons." 

Reginald chuckled, only seeming humored by Jin's attempts at brushing him off. "What's wrong with me just having a conversation with you? After all, you've been my grandfather's favorite doctor for almost two years now. If you're going to be around for the long haul, you should at least be a little more friendly with his family, hm?" 

"I think you've been trying to be more than a little 'friendly' with me lately." 

Phinks frowned. Were these sort of interactions an ongoing thing? How long had she known this creep? The blond wasn't very happy with how Reginald kept stalking around Jin, not offering her some reprieve from his unwelcomed presence. 

"I just want a glass of wine over dinner with you, Doctor," Reginald said. "I know a place that has the most delicious Padokean cuisine-"

"I have told you once, many times, and I will tell you again, _Mr. Delafontaine_ ," Jin interjected firmly, looking at him in the eyes. "I am not interested in going on a date with you, much less becoming apart of your growing body count of flings." 

Reginald swooped in, taking one of her hands in his, and Phinks just about leapt out of the bed at that point. His knuckles were popping, and he was just about ready to strangle this man. Screw him being a Delafontaine, the man was a creep that didn't know how to catch a fucking hint! He grinded his teeth, ready to leap if the man tried to do anything more. 

"I am serious about you." 

"You have a fiancee, Mr. Delafontaine." 

"And I can break it off with her in an instant," Reginald insisted. "It was her family that proposed the marriage, and its not like mine really need to the support from them. If my grandfather approves of you, it would not take much convincing to-"

"I was just talking about the date, and you're already leaping into marriage," Jin scoffed. "Presumptuous of you to assume that I would want to ever go on a dinner date with you, much less take your hand in wedding vows." Yanking her hand away from his, her lips pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowing as she conveyed that she clearly did not have any more time for this. Roughly handing him a pouch which had two vials of medicine. "Take these to your grandfather already. Same dosages, same times. And I better not hear that you're stealing them and snorting them again." 

Reginald had such a dumbfounded look on his face that Phinks almost gave himself away with a cackle, covering his mouth quickly to suppress the noise. This must have been the first time that anyone probably talked to him in such a manner. Phinks really did adore how Jin, despite her kindness and generosity, wouldn't take shit from anyone. It was what he had admired most about her. 

"You wound me, Doctor," Reginald said, taking the medicine from her. It seemed that perhaps the Delafontaine had considered her words. That was, until he broke out into a grin. "But that's what I love about you. So hard to get, but yet it will be so rewarding when I finally get to have you." 

Jin frowned, shaking her head. "You never learn do you." 

"It's not about learning, my dear Doctor," Reginald said turning away. He took back his hat and walked to door. Glancing back at the door, he continued, "It's about perseverance." Opening the door, he doffed his hat at her before putting it on his head. "Until next time, my dear Doctor Renge. Also, please do consider my offer from last time. I would like an answer soon. Farewell." 

As soon as the door shut behind Reginald and the sound of his car pulled away, Phinks moved aside the curtains. Scowling at the door as if Reginald was still there. "What a fucking louse," Phinks grunted. "Jin, how long has this guy been-" When Phinks looked over, he noticed that Jin still hadn't moved away from the door. Her head slumped forward, and concern immediately filled the blond. "Hey Jin are you-"

_WHAM!_

Phinks nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sharp impact. After his heart stopped running a mile a minute, the Troupe member looked over to see Jin had slammed her foot right into the metal door, the woman's shoulders heaving up and down. She removed her foot from the door, stomping it into the floor as she yelled, "Goddamnit! Fucking Reginald and his fucking stupid face! I cannot stand him! Every time its some dumb bullshit!" Running a hand through her hair, she huffed angrily. "What the hell was that? 'It's not learning, my dear Doctor, it's perseverance.' What fucking bullshit! Learn to take the hint!" 

Even though the anger was not directed toward him, Phinks couldn't help but shrink back. The times that he had ever seen Jin lose her cool was far and few between, but regardless it didn't make it any less intimidating for him. He decided to just turn his head away and wait until she cooled down. Man, the patterns in the ceiling were beginning to look very intriguing now...

After a couple moments, she covered her face and took in a few deep breaths. Fixing herself up, she glanced at Phinks. Seeming a bit sheepish as she said, "...sorry you had to see all of that."

"No no no," Phinks said meekly, still looking at the ceiling. "It's fine." 

Jin sighed. "Its a long story..." Shaking her head she sighed. "I hate it every time he comes over." 

"I can tell," Phinks said, finally having the courage to look at her. Jin, having finally come down from anger looked exhausted from just that one interaction alone. He didn't like seeing her like that, and it pissed him off a bit that Reginald really had to come by and make her feel awful. So Phinks continued, "You really did tell him off though, standing your ground like that." Was that really the best form of comfort that Phinks could give? Well it was the only thing he could think of, but it was true. She did stand her ground against an individual with more influence and power than her, and that did make Phinks proud. Not many people would do that in fear of repercussions, but she held her own. Phinks wished that he could have been a bit more complimentary about it, but he was never the best with his words. 

She glanced at him, then a smile formed across her face. "I'm not sure if it did much but at least maybe he will stop snorting his grandfather's medicine..." 

They both chuckled at that. Jin then glanced at the clock. "Its lunchtime. I guess I'll go and make something to eat," She looked at Phinks and asked, "Did you feel like eating anything in particular?" When Phinks shook his head, she said, "Well, I guess I can go make us some sandwiches." 

Phinks watched as she washed her hands in the sink. Surprisingly the mood was much lighter than it had been before. Perhaps it was because of their unified disdain for the same individual, but it seemed that things had gotten better. Though Phinks remembered why the mood had been so sour in the first place. 

He hesitated at first, but just as Jin was about to make it up the stairs, he called out, "Wait, Jin." When she turned around to look at him, he felt the nerves coming back. Taking a hard swallow, he muttered, "I'm... I'm sorry about how I acted before... that wasn't right. I should have just shut up and listened to what you had to say instead of blabbing my mouth off like a dumbass." Their eyes maintained their hold on each other. Scratching his head, he continued, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that." 

She just stood there, watching him. Phinks, feeling the anxiety return glanced away. Though a few seconds later he saw movement from the corner of his eyes. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close. He felt her chin perch on top of his head. Phinks could hear her steady heartbeat, and making that cute little sigh she always did when she was about to remark on something. As she ran a hand on his shoulder, she whispered, "You're a big idiot, you know that?" 

The comment only made him smile, leaning into her touch.

"I know." 


End file.
